The Flash: Memories are made of love Redone
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Remade version, longer than the first one) When a car crash leaves Caitlin's memory in pieces, Barry is left to watch her with her ex fiancé. Will she remember him or will he lose her.


The Flash: Memories are made of Love (Redone)

(I gave this a lot of thought but I realised that I can indeed make it a little more angst, well I can at least try if not make it longer for you all so I hope you enjoy)

Barry's POV:

Hey there, I know this is where I am supposed to do the whole introduction thing but I think with this story its best to go straight into it, this memory is painful for me… 3 years ago after I became the Flash me and Caitlin Snow fell in love, a few months later we went on our first date, a year later we got married and we were happy, I had the woman I love in my arms but something's time will always test, Caitlin had a car crash and lost 4 years of her life… so now here I am, sitting here watching my wife who does not remember the fact we are married and is right now with her Ex-fiancé Ronnie Raymond… now I know what you're thinking, why don't I tell her but I cannot, the Doctors told me that she needed to find her memories for herself and their right after all… you cannot tell someone they love you.

I hid all the pictures from our wedding and honeymoon from her when I lost all hope of her remembering who I was, she knew I was Barry Allen and the Flash and that she was my best friend but after that nothing… Joe did his best to keep my hope alive as well as Cisco tried but in the end this is how it ends for me, I lose the people I love… first my mother and now my wife.

Oliver dropped by my apartment when he heard the news and tried to help me through it all, I did some things I was not proud of… Meta-humans spent their time being thrown into the pipeline after getting their assed handed to them by me, Oliver showed me that I was becoming something I hated and in the end he dragged me to Starling City to get some space between me and Central or to be precise Caitlin and Ronnie.

Ronnie was less than thrilled about the fact Caitlin and me were married but when he heard Caitlin had lost for years of memories he came back into the picture so fast it gave everyone whiplash, Stein was less than pleased about the game Ronnie was playing and refused to go anywhere near him.

When I returned to the Central City it was quiet and Star Labs was also quiet, Caitlin and Ronnie were home or should I say Caitlin's old apartment where she stayed before we moved into our place, Ronnie rented it back just after he came back, he took her home and told her about the particle accelerator explosion, missing the whole point she was now my wife, Oliver asked if I wanted him to deal with Ronnie but I said no… after all if Caitlin was happy then I would somehow live with it… even if it was killing me.

Audience POV:

Barry and Cisco walked into the main Lab of Star Labs where they saw Caitlin and Ronnie standing with Iris and Joe and Stein and Oliver Queen with Felicity who were all looking to Barry sadly, Barry gulped knowing what was coming and gave a false smile "Hey… what's going on?" Barry asked doing his best to remain strong.

"Me and Ronnie have some news?" Caitlin replied holding Ronnie's hand tight "Me and Ronnie are getting Married" she started smiling bright, Ronnie gave Barry a smirk and Barry smiled to Caitlin doing his best to remain strong willed and keep his pain from showing through.

"Congratulations" Barry hugged Caitlin tight when Joe looked to his phone, knowing his adoptive son needed a way out so he can be alone with his pain "Barry, captain Singh wants to see you" Barry looked to Joe and got the signal, giving a smile he turned and sped away from the room, Caitlin tilted her head to the side and brought her left hand up to her eye feeling tears falling down her cheek, shaking her head not understanding she looked to the others and smiled before heading out with Ronnie.

Joe looked to Cisco "Find Barry" Cisco nodded and scanned for Barry's tracker and soon found Barry speeding through the streets at a shaky pace, stumbling in and out of speed until he was unable to keep it up and fell to his knees in an alleyway, the wedding ring on his finger filling his mind as he struggled to hold back to flood of emotions filling him.

Joe closed his eyes as they all watched from the Star Labs screen which was hacked into a nearby camera, Joe turned and stormed from the room "Joe… where you going?" Cisco called and Joe yelled over his shoulder "To get my son" Cisco smiled and looked to the screen and let a tear slip from his eyes as he felt deep sadness for his friend who had lost so much in his life.

Oliver followed Joe out and sped off on his bike towards his friends location, Barry was kneeling against the wall as he looked to the wedding ring resting on his fingers, they both finally arrived at the spot and they soon found Barry leaning into the wall, Oliver knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on Barry's shoulder "Come on Barry, Let's get you home" Barry nodded his head and managed to pull Barry to his feet before Joe let them back to the car, Oliver followed Joe on his moto-cycle back to the house.

The West Residence:

Joe layed Barry down on the couch and went to the kitchen and Oliver sat down with Barry to make sure he was ok, Joe came back out holding his phone "Oliver can you look after him, there is an armoured car heist in progress" Oliver nodded his head and went to the kitchen seconds after Joe left, Barry was lying motionless as his head was bombarded with images of his life with Caitlin until the sound of buzzing drew him back to reality, it was a text from Caitlin saying 'S.O.S' and her location, struggling to get up he downed an energy bar before speeding off to safe his wife and her fiancé 'wow that is weird when you say it out loud' Oliver came back and saw he was gone, contacting Cisco soon after Oliver found out that when the armoured car was knocked over it hit another car 'Caitlin's' grabbing his Arrow outfit he dived out the door to his bike, Barry was in no fit mind to take on robbers.

Meta-Human trouble:

Caitlin's car was out of action since the robber had ripped the engine out, the police had arrived but could not risk opening fire with Caitlin, Ronnie and the armoured car driver in the line of fire, soon a hard gust of wind blew past them, Joe closed his eyes as he saw Barry in his Flash outfit standing there looking very angry.

"Flash" the giant muscular Met-human snarled with a sickening grin.

"Today is not the day to mess with me" Barry sounded darker than usual, he was no longer himself and Joe knew it, Caitlin could not understand why he was like this.

"Why… you going hurt me Flash?" the Meta-human laughed and Barry clenched his fist.

"Back off or you're going regret messing with me" Barry advanced slowly as the Meta-human turned away and grabbed the chassis of the car tight and Barry forgot all training and sped at his target but soon he felt it hit him car, spinning around the meta-human used the car as a bat and smashed Barry across the street and into the parked cars.

"Urgh that was a cheap shot" Barry spat blood out and charged his target landing a hard punch to his opponents face, the meta-human grunted in pain but gripped Barry's neck and through him like a rag doll into the concrete.

"Hmph I expected more of a challenge" he spat out grinning and started to punch Barry hard into the floor, the ground cracking beneath Barry's body as small shreds of Barry's suit peeled away from his body.

"Time to die" Caitlin and Joe with the rest of the city watched in horror as the super strong opponent readied to deliver the killing blow but before he could there was a loud whistle and the meta-human turned around and was hit by a boot to the face sending him to the floor, the people cheered as Arrow landed and went to Barry's side who was right now bloodied up badly.

"Your friend will die and then you…" he had no time to finish his words when Oliver shot him with a taser arrow sending him down hard "Shut up" Oliver growled before kneeling beside his friend once again "Oh Barry… what have you done?" he whispered silently to himself before lifting his friend up off the cold hard ground, luckily the mask of Barry's flash suit was still on so his secret was safe but he was still bleeding badly, making the decision he believes to be right he fired an Arrow into the sky and they disappeared from sight.

Star Labs:

Caitlin, Joe and Ronnie arrived a few minutes after the incident but Barry's bloodied body was not there and neither was Felicity and Oliver Queen, Barry's destroyed suit was there with them though, Cisco was making repairs when they entered.

"Where is Barry Cisco?" Caitlin demanded worried.

"Oliver took him back to Starling for a few days, Oliver wants to make sure he heals properly and then he will train him up" Caitlin looked set to argue but Joe cut her off first "I think that's a good idea… give Barry a fresh approach to things" he looked to them all and then disappeared from sight unknown to them all that he was heading straight to Starling to have a word with Oliver Queen about taking his adoptive son away without his permission.

Caitlin was still not happy about Oliver taking her friend away from her but remained silent, deep down though a part of her was breaking, she wanted to go to Star Labs to see Barry, to make sure he is safe but she could not understand why she was feeling this way, was there something else she was missing?

Starling City:

Oliver and Diggle along with Felicity and Laurel helped work on Barry, keeping him comfortable and replacing the i.v drips in his arm when Joe walked in.

"Oliver when you decide to take my kid away with you, try telling me first" Joe growled out.

"There was no time to wait for your answer and Barry needed to be far away from the pain right now" Oliver replied monitoring the vitals.

"Well try telling me first" Joe replied and sat down "How's he doing?" Joe asked worried and Oliver smiled "From the records that Cisco sent me of his healing abilities he'll be awake in a few hours" Oliver replied and went back to work.

A few hours later Barry had awoken and realised he was back in Starling City with Oliver and the gang along with Joe who looked ready to lecture the crap out of him.

"Ok Barry, I want to test something out" Oliver said grabbing a training stick and readied himself on the mat.

"You're not going to shoot me in the back again are you" Barry asked with a smirk and Oliver laughed shaking his head "You got to let that go" Barry took a step forward on the mat and readied himself.

After 2 minute silence Oliver made the first attack and Barry sped around, ducking easily enough and Oliver stopped leaving a confused Barry.

"Ok that showed that there is nothing wrong with your reflexes" Oliver said and shook his head "You let yourself get beaten to a ragged pulp" Oliver put the stick back on the shelf and looked to Barry "You could have taken him no problem, you had speed on him… he was slow from being so big" Oliver was losing his patience but closed his eyes and counted before continuing "He could have killed you" Barry lowered his head nodding slowly as Oliver continued to critique his last fight "You were sloppy… you were angry and emotional"

Barry looked up straight away and looked angry "You're telling me that if Felicity lost her memory and went off with her ex-fiancé you would not be angry" Oliver took a step forward "to do what we do Barry requires us to make sacrifices, it requires us to keep a great deal of control over our emotions!" Oliver shouted "I would fight for her, I would do whatever it took to get her back her memory… but I would be no use to her if I was emotionally a train wreck that got killed!" Barry's eyes filled with tears as he clenched his fist "The Doctor's said I have to give her time to figure out her memories on her own, I left clues but she always missed them, I left our pictures out for her to spot but she never did!" he cried out "if you think watching her going to marry somebody else is easy for me you got another thing coming… it's breaking me apart!" he screamed and he realised what Oliver had done, he just made Barry release a dam full of pain and sadness that he had been holding inside him for a while, feeling his legs weaken he fell to his knees and gave a loud agonising cry and began to sob hard and uncontrollably, Oliver smiled sadly and walked to his friend and knelt down in front of him, Barry looked up "Why… why did you make me say all that?" Oliver smiled softly "you were holding it back, I had to get you to open up and now you have… now you're half way home" pulling his friend in close Oliver hugged Barry as he cried.

Barry had his ass handed to him 3 times, once by Oliver and 2 times by Laurel, Joe was struggling not to laugh since Oliver told Barry about the no speeding rule, Oliver wanted Barry to fight without his speed in case it was needed… finally he managed to do it and in the end Oliver and Barry along with Joe and Felicity went back to Central city.

Central City:

Barry and Caitlin had a chat about not making her worry like that again otherwise she would kick his ass herself, it made him smile knowing that deep down his wife was in there that was until the news hit hard that Caitlin and Ronnie were soon to get married in a few days, Barry and Oliver went out for a drink at the local bar.

"I can't believe she still has not remembered me yet" Barry groaned out as he took a swig of his drink.

"Barry there is nothing else you can do but tell her" Oliver replied drinking some of his drink.

"The doctor's said it was best for her to remember on her own" Barry argued and rubbed his face with both hands.

"Barry… you got a heart of gold, if it was Felicity… it would kill me" Oliver smiled and Barry sniffed back the tears looking at the photo of him and Caitlin in his wallet "it is killing me Oliver… slowly it is killing me"

"Where did you put those pictures you placed around Star Labs anyway?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Oh I put them in my duffel bag and left it in the storage room at Star Labs, I was meant to go back for them but with everything going on, I just couldn't face it" Barry gulped down another shot down before getting up "I better go home, I want to be alone" he said and walked off leaving behind a smiling Oliver who at this moment formed his plan.

Wedding day:

Caitlin was roaming about Star Labs looking into different methods of something medically but shrugged, she was in her wedding dress as her wedding was in an hour, Cisco, Joe and Oliver knew the plan whilst Barry roamed the streets on his own as the rain poured.

"Caitlin I need the big grey box from the storage room, can you get it for me please" Cisco asked kindly and Caitlin nodded her head and Oliver smiled to Joe giving him a thumbs up until she came back in 2 seconds later.

"Felicity is getting it for me" Caitlin said and Oliver's smile dropped and he looked ready to hit himself over the head for forgetting to let her in on the plan.

"Hey I just found Barry's duffel bag in the storage room" Felicity said as she came in with the silver box and the duffel bag in question.

"Oh he must have left it here by mistake" Oliver said reminding himself to kiss Felicity senseless when they got home, Placing the duffel bag down Felicity handed the silver box to Cisco but Caitlin looked frozen on the spot as she peaked inside the open part of the duffel bag spotting the pictures of her and Barry that she didn't remember but they seemed familiar but more than that… filled her with happiness like she never felt before.

Kneeling down on the floor Caitlin opened the bag up and she saw it all, the wedding picture and the honeymoon picture along with other cherished moments of her life that she could not remember but for some reason the more she looked the worse the pain got.

"Oh my… Bear" Caitlin whispered as her eyes filled with tears as she looked at herself "How could I forget my own husband?" she looked to the others and smiled knowing they were somehow responsible "Thank you" she whispered and bolted from the room with her dress hitched up allowing her to run.

Barry on the other hand was wandering nowhere important as the rain poured, at first he thought he heard Caitlin calling him but he ignored it till it got louder, turning on the spot Barry saw Caitlin running flat out at him completely drenched in rain and soon he was hit hard as she jumped on him, Barry stumbled back but managed to stay standing as she peppered him with kisses, kissing her back deeply he allowed his tears to fall with hers.

"Oh Bear… I am so sorry for the pain I caused you" Caitlin cried as she clung tight to her husband Barry Allen.

"I missed you so much Caitlin" he whispered "I love you"

"I love you too bear… take me home" she whispered and he sped her home for some intense love making, after all they had a lot to catch up on.

Barry's POV:

There you have it, the day that changed my life forever… it made our love stronger, I know Caitlin feels guilty for not being able to remember me but as I told her, I should have tried harder myself but in the end when you lose hope all you need is for someone to show you that there is always hope when you think there is none.

Love is forever.

(Hope you enjoyed this redone version)

Lycanboy666


End file.
